


Lightning Storm

by Elveny



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Tail, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Highlander (Final Fantasy XIV), Friends With Benefits, Male Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Piercings, Tail Sex, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex, Waking up with a VERY NIMBLE tail between your legs, and then stuff happens, and you know what I mean with "stuff", dragon dick, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Day 9 - Tail | PiercingWhen Adriene wakes up in the middle of the night, she's not quite sure at first what woke her - until she realizes that Nayan's tail is not only between her legs, but in her smalls. And that it isverynimble indeed...
Relationships: Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Hyur Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Male Au Ra/Female Hyur, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Lightning Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Nayan belongs to an FC member

It was not the first time Adriene had awoken cuddled against Nayan, his tail curled around her leg and his arm thrown around her shoulder while she was half-draped over him, one leg hooked over his. It was just something that  _ happened  _ when they shared a tent — his tail curling around a bodypart of her and she huddling closer in sleep until they were snug in each other’s arms. When it had happened the first time, she had been horrified and embarrassed, but Nayan had just laughed and said he didn’t mind it in the least, on the contrary. That he considered it a sign of trust. The next time, he had made a point in putting his bedroll close to hers — not that there was much space in their tents to begin with. Still, she had appreciated the gesture more than she could say.

Something about her waking tonight was… off, though. Adriene blinked tiredly. The remnants of a dream were still muddling her brain, a velvety, warm dream that lingered in the heaviness of her limbs.

_ Tonight. _

Maybe that was it! It was still utterly and completely dark outside, not even a hint of grey that would announce an approaching sunrise. The steady and continuous clatter of rain and the far-off rumbling of thunder swallowed every other sound.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes again, determined to go back to sleep.

Nayan moved slightly as she huddled closer again, an undecipherable murmur coming from the depth of his chest as his arm came more firmly around her, and she felt his tail tightening around her thigh.

_ Oh. _

A shiver of heat ran up her spine, coaxing an involuntary gasp from her lips. His tail was not just curled somewhere around her leg. It was moving with delicious pressure  _ between _ her legs. Or rather over the moist warmth that had sprung from the depth of her belly. 

Suddenly, some of the specifics of the dream came back to her, hazy but very explicit images and sensations of broad hands on her body and a cock moving inside her. She had no idea whether her body had reacted to the dream or if the dream was a result of Nayan’s tail finding its way beneath her smalls, but in the end, it didn’t matter.  _ Maker,  _ she hadn’t known that Au Ra tails were quite that nimble.

Another slow movement of the tail sent a renewed wave of heat through her and she twitched against Nayan, biting a moan back.

_ Oh no, no, no,  _ this would not do, she could not… No.

Her lower lip between her teeth, she reached down, her fingers sliding over the scaly tail before she grabbed it firmly, and tried to carefully pull it away.

It did not have quite the effect she had hoped it would. The moment her fingers closed around his tail just beneath where one of the spikes branched off, Nayan moved, a low rumble in his chest that sounded suspiciously like a moan that got deeper and louder when she put some strength into it. Immediately, she stopped again, and the tip flicked against her with additional pressure that made her draw in a sharp breath. He turned his head towards her, his eyes fluttering open.

“Nayan,” she said in a try to wake him, her fingers whispering over his tail.

A content and definitely lustful hum came from his lips as he opened his eyes.

“Adriene?” he asked, a rough note to his voice that sent a flutter through her and set her cheeks aflame.

“I’m sorry, I woke like this, and… oh…” Of course, he moved at her words, managing to rub over her clit just right, and her sentence dissolved into a breathless groan. Automatically, her hand closed firmly around Nayan’s tail again, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. 

She could feel him tense under her fingers and his eyes widened in sudden understanding, followed by clear embarrassment. “Oh, Adriene, I, uh, I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Can you maybe…” she asked with a thick voice, and he cleared his throat.

“Of course,” he mumbled. “Give me a moment.”

Adriene could see his throat move as he took a deep breath, and then she felt his tail move, sliding through her slick with ease as he drew back. She bit her lip to keep a whimper in, and immediately, he stopped again.

“Wait, you…” Nayan started, looking at her with eyes that were dark with clear arousal. “Do you mean I should stop? Or…” His voice was rough as he finished, “Or do you want me to continue?”

Adriene’s eyes widened and her breath started to quicken. They had been flirting openly and always jokingly for a while now, but so far, it had always been very clearly that — jokingly. She enjoyed both his proximity and touches, and while it was clear that they appreciated each other, their teasing had never before ventured into territory that suggested they actually meant it. In fact, she knew that Nayan was more into men than women, so her thoughts had never actually gone there. But right now, with the heat coursing through her, she realized she was ready to  _ beg  _ for him to continue.

Her voice was breathless as she asked, “Do… do you? Want to continue?”

The laugh rumbling in his chest was both amused and seductive, and even in the darkness of their tent, she could see his smile.

“Adriene, if we stop right now, I’ll probably have to take a walk in the rain to cool down before I can go back to sleep, so… very much so.”

Even more than his words, it was the fact that he held absolutely still while he spoke that shattered the last of Adriene’s restraint, and she smiled back. “Well, I can’t be responsible for you to catch a cold, can I?” she asked, a tease in her voice.

She had barely finished her sentence before Nayan moved, his hand slipping into her hair as he turned to hover over her and pulled her into a deep kiss. There was no careful, slow softness in his kiss, only hard decisiveness, proof of how riled up he was already. His tongue pushed into her mouth with demanding possessiveness, and Adriene’s arms came around him as she melted into his kiss, giving herself into his touch. The moment his tongue found hers, he moved his tail again, this time with definite intent, and a shudder went through her that made her arch against him as he rubbed through her wet heat.

Her fingers clamped into Nayan’s shirt, roughly yanking it up, and he let go of her for a moment to pull it over his head and toss it aside. Adriene used the opportunity to get rid of hers as well, and she could see a hungry glimmer in his eyes as he looked down at her, one hand gliding from her neck to close around her breast. His smile widened at the encouraging sounds that fell from her lips when he rubbed his thumb over her nipple, but he did not linger there. Instead, his hand wandered deeper until he could hook one finger under the waistband of her smalls.

“They’re in the way,” he said simply, and Adriene lifted her hips so he could pull them down. A moment and some shuffling later, they were both naked, and she drew him back into another kiss. One of his legs had come between hers, nudging them apart, and she willingly opened them for him, a moan shuddering on his tongue as his tail came back to continue what he had started while his hand came back to her breast.

Her head started to swim as he rubbed rhythmically over her clit while his fingers closed around her nipple, sending pulses of heat through her body. A fiery tension started to collect deep inside her and she moved her hips in tiny motions without even meaning to, soft moans vibrating against his lips.

It was hard to see in the darkness, but Adriene soon decided it didn’t matter as she let her hands guide her touches of his body. She quickly found that the further down she got on his back, the more scales there were — and the more sensitive they were. There were six tiny metal ball piercings just above the base of his tail, and with delight, she noted Nayan’s moans deepening as she let her fingers circle around them. And yet, it was nothing against his reaction once she started to caress the base of his tail.

A hiss fell from his lips and a sharp but short-lived pain went through her as Nayan bit her lip. He smoothed it over immediately with his tongue as he felt her twitch before he pulled back.

“Sorry,” he murmured, pausing in his touches, but she shook her head.

“All good,” she smiled, licking her lips. “I take it you liked that.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed, a scratch to his voice. “I did.”

His tail had come off her to curl around her ankle, but his hand was already on a very promising path down her body, and a shiver of anticipation went through her as she felt his length press against her leg.

“I’ve never been with an Au Ra man before,” she murmured, her nails scratching lightly over his scales and coaxing another deep-throated groan from him as her hand wandered over his hip towards his cock, “anything I need to know?”

“You’re doing perfectly,” he assured her, the praise shivering like a caress over her skin. “There’s a difference, but―” He broke off with a low moan as she closed her fingers around him. “We’re ― compatible, don’t worry,” he added roughly as he thrust into her hand, his mouth coming to her neck.

Adriene’s breath caught in her throat as she could  _ feel _ just how different he was. His cock felt… somehow more muscular than a human’s, harder. And definitely thicker than she had anticipated. Its surface was less even ― she could even feel a few ridges underneath her fingertips ― and there was no foreskin she could detect, but from the way he reacted to her touches, it was similarly sensitive. A sheen of moisture covered it, and it was smooth and flexible enough that she did not doubt him when he said they were compatible. Curiously, she tightened her grip around him slightly, her thumb rubbing over the head and was rewarded with an enthusiastic groan. Another drop appeared underneath her fingers, and the way Nayan’s teeth scraped over her pulse sent another spark of heat into her belly.

For a while, she kept exploring him, the feel of him moving in her hand, his reactions to her touches, but after a while, Nayan put his hand over hers, stopping her.

“If you don’t want this to be over very quickly, you need to stop,” he panted against her ear, guiding her off him before his hand came to her hip and slid over her skin to her behind.

Adriene knew he could feel her smile when he came back to kiss her, but the smile soon got lost in the heat between them as he lined himself up and slowly, deliberately pushed himself into her wet heat, his moan mingling with hers.

She could feel the tension in Nayan’s back beneath her hands, the way he held himself back from just letting go. Despite the eager sounds falling from her lips as he slowly pressed himself deeper into her, she appreciated the time it gave her to adjust to the feeling of him, to the heat building as she could  _ feel _ that the differences were not only notable with her hands and as she was stretched nearly to the point of discomfort. Nearly. Once he was fully seated inside her, she was trembling under his fingers.

Nayan sucked in a shivering breath, chased by a deep-throated groan. “Alright?” he asked, his voice barely more than a rumble in his chest, and Adriene bucked against him with a pleading sound.

“Yes,” she breathed, “more.”

Her permission was all he needed, and as he began to move with deep, hard thrusts, Adriene soon felt that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for long. She met his thrusts with eager movements of her hips, heat surging through her and curling more and more tightly in her belly, her nails scratching over his back without her even meaning to. He didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary, it seemed to spur him on, and soon, the last of his restraint was gone as he snapped his hips against her with increasing speed.

Just when she thought it could not get more intense, she felt his tail slither over and up her leg, and Adriene bit her lip against the sounds bubbling up from deep inside her as it curled around her and brushed up the sensitive inside of her thighs. She arched into Nayan’s arms and her thoughts scattered as she felt him hitting a spot somewhere inside over and over again that made her tense up. The next moment, the heat swirling inside her shattered all through her and she came undone. His mouth fell back to her shoulder and she felt teeth scratching over her skin, her name a muffled moan in the curve of her neck as he quickened his pace until she felt him stiffen, and with one last deep thrust, he pulled her close to him as he spilled himself inside her while she was still clenching around him.

It took them both a moment to come back from their high. Outside, the lightning storm had now definitely reached their camp, thunder crackling loud every few minutes and the rain pouring.

Nayan pulled back and let himself fall back onto the bedroll next to her, and Adriene turned with a satisfied hum and a warm, heavy feeling lingering in her limbs onto her side.

“So,” she murmured when she saw him look at her. “This happened.”

Nayan chuckled. “Indeed.”

“Do we… I don’t know, do we need to talk about this?” Adriene asked after a moment of silence.

Nayan lifted himself up on one elbow. “Do we?” he asked back after a small pause, tilting his head. “I thought it was pretty clearly friends who… needed an outlet.”

Adriene couldn’t hold back the relieved laugh at his words. No matter how much she had enjoyed this, she would have been devastated had it meant that their friendship had suffered because of a nightly indiscretion. “Good. And yes, it was. I just wanted to make sure we’re still on the same page.”

He smiled broadly. “We are. There’s nothing wrong with having non-committal fun now and then, is there?”

She returned his smile and pulled her blanket back over herself as she huddled closer. “Nothing at all,” she purred contentedly and closed her eyes. “And this was definitely… nice.”

She could hear him get comfortable again himself, and soon, she could feel his tail curl around her ankle again. Amusement was clear in his voice as he said, “I feel I should be insulted at ‘nice’.”

“Don’t be a baby and take what you can get,” she grinned, tucking her head underneath his as his arm came back around her shoulder.

“Fine,” he huffed. “You were nice, too.”

Her grin widened, but she didn’t open her eyes again as she slowly let herself drift back to sleep.


End file.
